


Stuck on a Planet

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra's and Thrawn's Space Adventures, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, hinted past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: “When I said I had to see this through, this is not what I meant,” Ezra ground out as he tried to once again wiggle out of Thrawn’s grip. It only had the Admiral tightening his grip and letting out a low hissing sound. Same result as before.





	Stuck on a Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had where human Force users suffered through mating cycles and decided to add it to Ezra's & Thrawn's Space Adventures. There is absolutely NO underage anything in here, though there might be a blink and miss mention of such things. The vaguest reference to Thrawn: Alliances is in there but I haven't gotten around to reading the book so *shrugs*.
> 
> I've included a blink and you miss it reference to something else as well so yay you if you catch them!
> 
> And please excuse the tense mix-ups if you come across any, I am bad at fixing those.

**EZRA**

“When I said I had to see this through,  _ this _ is not what I meant,” Ezra ground out as he tried to once again wiggle out of Thrawn’s grip. It only had the Admiral tightening his grip and letting out a low hissing sound. Same result as before.

“How did we end up like this again? Oh, wait I know! We went hyperspace, which somehow knocked me out, and I woke up stranded somewhere with  _ you _ . AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME??!!” Ezra thrashed, kicking his legs out as he tried for the umpteenth time to get out of Thrawn’s grip. He quickly went still when a low rumble vibrated through the Chiss’ chest and teeth pressed warningly into his neck.

Ezra gulped and carefully shifted into a more comfortable position than what he stilled in. Seconds ticked by after he stopped shifting around when finally the threatening sound and pressure of teeth were gone. Ezra couldn’t help but sigh as he was shifted slightly so Thrawn could shove his face into his hair. A less threatening rumble started to vibrate out of the content seeming Chiss.

Ezra had no idea how he was going to get out of this one.

* * *

A groan escaped Ezra’s lips as he slowly woke up, blinking he raised a hand to rub his eyes clear. Once his eyesight clearer, the young Jedi sat straight up, eyes roving over the cave he found himself in.

“Seriously? I fall asleep on him, which is still his fault, and he ditches me in a cave. I honestly think I’d prefer being stuck with Maul than him,” Ezra trailed off on his rant, still mumbling nonsense under his breath as he took in the cave.

It was quite large and — though the ceiling was probably only a few feet over his head when standing — the circumference was a lot larger. He cringed to think what kind of creature on this planet could squeeze through the small opening to fit inside.

It wasn’t until he shifted to stand up that Ezra realized he was laying in what could only be a bed, made of the tall grasses that covered the ground and massive leaves. And checking further, it was holding its shape by branches interlocking together and hidden by the foliage.

“Oooooookay then.” Completely ignoring the thought that  _ Thrawn _ of all people probably put it together and what the implications of it could mean, Ezra turned toward the cave's entrance, only to let out a scream. (Shut  _ up _ , it was not high pitched, thank you very much.)

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Ezra crooked a smile and waved, “Uh, hi there. Um, so what’s that you got there?” He had a right to be nervous, okay? It’s not every day, a high ranking officer for the Imperial Forces — one that has shown his intelligence against the Rebels — shows up almost completely covered in blood and dragging an animal corpse. The amount of blood really made Ezra nervous, especially considering the blood covered his mouth in a way that indicated he just  _ probably _ used his teeth on the creature he was now dragging into the cave.

Thrawn dropped the carcass to the far side before his attention turned toward the young Jedi; the unnerving glowing red eyes combined with the blood made Ezra looking away. As Ezra plucked at the bedding, his eyes roved around the cave, doing his best to keep his eyes away from where Thrawn and the bloody carcass were settled.

The sudden burst of a metallic smell and a light noise had Ezra look up, jolting back with a strangled noise at the sight of the Admiral just inches away.   
  


**THRAWN**

Thrawn narrowed his eyes as he ignored how the boy kept leaning away the same time he leaned in uncomfortably close to smell Ezra. Blood smeared on the boy as Thrawn's nose brushed along Ezra's neck and hair, taking in his scent and continued to ignore how Ezra kept attempting to squirm away. A low warning hiss was enough to stop the movements and allow Thrawn to continue. The Chiss pulled back with a slight frown and put space between them to leave Ezra confused on the nest.

As he headed back to his kill he pulled a knife out the back of his belt, a smirk twitched at his lips at the gasp behind him before kneeling to proceed to skin and cut the meat of the beast he killed.

* * *

It was coming on quicker than he anticipated.

A frown tugged at the corners of Thrawn’s mouth as red eyes narrowed at the huddled figure on the nest. The boy was shivering even as sweat beaded on his flushed face, while barely audible whimpers escaped a parted mouth. Those whimpers pulled at the Chiss’ instincts even as Thrawn tried to rein them in; some of his instincts had already won, having provided food and shelter for the boy, and now the whimpers demanded he gentle the child.

Bridger was no Chiss. But he was a youngling and  _ that _ was what made a difference. Very few Chiss would leave a youngling alone, whether they belonged to allies or foes. Bridger was his enemy, but both knew not of what inhabited this planet, and Thrawn would not leave the boy alone when he could not defend himself.

Aside from the whimpers, that Thrawn did his best to ignore, the only other sound was of him skinning and cutting up the beast he killed. He made quick but efficient work on prepping the meat for storing away before a rustle of cloth diverted some of his attention from his task.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Thrawn raised his head from where he was finishing wrapping the meat in damp leaves to look over at Ezra, the Jedi had his head raised slightly and was looking at him with slightly glazed eyes. He turned back to quickly finish his task before standing and making his way over to Ezra, who’s only answer was to glare up at him.

Crouching down, the Chiss raised a hand and pressed the back of it to the boy's forehead and let out a noise at the heat radiating from his skin. Lowering his hand, Thrawn continued to stare calculating at Ezra, uncaring for the way he started to shift at the staring.

“You are entering a cycle.” He finally spoke.

“A...cycle?” Ezra’s face screwed up in confusion, staring at Thrawn as if what he said was in a language he didn’t understand.

The sudden temptation to roll his eyes at the idiocy of the boy was a slight surprise. Thrawn was almost sure the boy was messing with him, after all, he should already know what was happening having been taught by one.

“Yes. A reproduction cycle, I assume you know what that is?” He drawled with a raised brow, unimpressed by the sputtering Ezra started as he spoke. The way his copper skin started gaining a red glow was amusing, yet the memories it brought of another tan-skinned man dampened his amusement.

“Yes! I know what that means but what the force does it have to do with me?! If you didn’t realize I’m human and humans don’t get cycles like a lot of species!”

Silence passed between the two as Thrawn ran through the options of what he could say. Even with the Jedi practically exterminated, he had made a promise to someone, and he didn't break his promises. He must have taken too long to reply for Bridger as the words the boy suddenly spits out at him was ill received.

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” The venom that made it to Ezra’s voice combined with his words had Thrawn getting into Ezra’s face, his own twisted into a snarl as a low warning noise rumbled in his chest.

“I will  _ not touch you _ .” He hissed into Ezra’s face, uncaring at the fear in the boys widened eyes. His breath rattled as he took a deep breath through his nose, and slowly let it out through his mouth. Leaning away, Thrawn attempted to speak more calmly, “If there is one thing you should trust me on, it should be that. I will  _ not _ lay a hand on you in such a way, that I promise. But you are going through a cycle, one which only appears to affect those that are force sensitive no matter the species.”

It took a few tries before Ezra finally got his mouth working again to ask, “What, what should I expect then? And how do you know this?”

“The only thing you need to know is that I knew an ally that suffered through this same problem.” The Chiss stood and headed to the entrance of the cave, not heeding the calls to ‘wait’ and ‘don’t leave’. They both needed their space, and Thrawn needed time to think without any distractions.

* * *

Thrawn sat outside, back against the cave as he watched the stars twinkle from overhead. Night had quickly fallen as he reminisced about the man he had allied himself with before. A Jedi that suffered through the same issue, but by the time they were working together he knew how to care for himself and was very straightforward and made sure Thrawn knew he was interested when his cycle had come around.

He had just closed his eyes when a shuffling sounded at the cave's entrance. Thrawn stayed still and waited to see what the boy would attempt. He didn’t expect the boy to come over to him and lower himself onto his lap. Thrawn’s fingers twitched as Ezra maneuvered himself to lay sideways in his lap before settling down with his head against Thrawn’s shoulder.

Thrawn ignored how the shoulder of his top was becoming soaked with perspiration, caring only for allowing Ezra to make himself comfortable. He recalled the Jedi’s words on how the first time he experienced his cycle, all he wanted was contact with someone and how it ended up with him cuddling up to his Master practically the entire time. And the first few days for the following ones were the same as well.

He was positive this wasn’t the boy’s first cycle and was not looking forward to when the few days of needed non-sexual contact was over. He allowed it for now though, and even if there were only a few people he would willingly tell that he found Ezra Bridger cute at that moment. That was not a conversation he wanted to have.

Letting a content and soothing rumble build, Thrawn gazed down at the now sleeping Bridger before he bent the short distance down and rubbed his nose and cheek across Ezra’s forehead and hair in a soothing motion. Bridger’s issue would keep them from traveling for a standard weeks time, but if the Jedi ally he had made had ground anything into his head, it was that he couldn’t rush it.

Thrawn will make an attempt to make it through the standard week it would take for the issue to come to an end before he forced Bridger to leave the cave and travel with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed I mentioned "human Force users" in the beginning note but Thrawn said "any species", that's because he's only dealt with Anakin so he made his own assumptions.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! There will probably be more involving this type of thing but who knows.


End file.
